As indicated in James Seymour's U.S. Pat. No. 317,863 issued in 1885, the utilization of a fireplace for both cooking and heating room air has been previously undertaken. Also Thomas Carter in 1920 in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,048, and M. E. Poling in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,542 in 1923, both disclosed structural additions made to otherwise open fireplaces, both to heat room air and to create a chamber in which cooking and baking were undertaken.
However, there remains today still a need for structural additions and/or free standing structures having improvements beyond those of the past, so the heating of a dwelling may be undertaken more efficiently, while providing the facilities for cooking and baking in a fireplace.